Let's save each other and your old glee club
by kodethewhatmastermind
Summary: Rachel berry and her partner (O.C) work for a special division in the government after being in the war 4 years. They get brought in for a case on Rachels old glee club, someone was targeting them. Of course rachel and her partner couldn't turn down the case so now there off to Lima Ohio to save her old teammates she hasn't talked to or seen in nearly seven years. Warning intersex
1. Chapter 1

I don't own glee but I take create for the o.c in the story. This is my first glee fan fiction. Honestly I don't write fanfictions, but I do write books. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope I will get good responds but then again if I don't well I understand. Enjoy -koda

I"I am glad you two could make." Their boss Jonas Sparks greeted them as the entered his office. They each gave the older man a curtsy nod as they made their way to the two empty uncomfortable, dark wooden arm chairs. "Now I know you both put in for vacation but I didn't think you two would want to pass up this case." He looked over at the small brunette "There is a hit out on your old show choir club or whatever it is called Berry." Of coarse with those words both the small brunette and her partner knew that they would be taking this mission no matter the details.

"File." Her partner spoke with his hand held out as he leaned forward. Sparks handed over the file to his top agent then of coarse Berry followed in second. Sparks watched as Berry leaned over to look over file with Avery-Grey or for short A.G. They both skimmed over the file before A.G spoke"This states that the how club is targeted. It wouldn't be easy to pull of with just the two of us, but we will do." Berry choose no to speak but she nodded in agreement.

"I figured you two would want to fly solo without back up on this, so I kept this case quite. It seems the reunion and concert they are performing in will be the easiest way to target them all at once." A.G glanced over at his partner to see her winces at the words concert and performing. Sparks turned his attention just on the small brunette. "Now, I know you already discussed not going to the reunion but I think it would be best that you call up your fathers and tell them that you have a sudden change of mind and that you will be going." He looked at the both of them. "that you have a special someone that will be joining you." Of coarse that didn't faze either of them because everyone knew that they were a couple, and normally they would be against it but they had their reason to allow them to be with one another.

"If you will both excuse me I will go a head and inform my father what I will be coming home for a visit with a special someone." She stood up from the chair when both men nodded with approval. They both knew she didn't want to go back there. It been almost seven years since she left home to join the military, and after her four years along with A.G they both joined a special division in the government.

"I know this case will be difficult for her, and I know you are questioning my reason to make her suffer but I want you know that if I thought anyone else could pull this off I would have had them take this case." Sparks spoke to the dark headed man in front of him. Sparks eyes meet the soldier's eyes and every time it happened it sent shivers down his spine.

"I believe you Sparks, I know you wouldn't do anything to harm Berry in an emotional state. I want you to know that if something happens to her happiness that she is getting back slowly I will be seeking you out." A.G meant every word, there was no empty threats when it came to him, and Sparks knew it. It was one of the reason Sparks like him, even if he was on the of one of the his threats.

"I will hold you to it."After those words were said Berry came back into the room that had a bit of tense atmosphere in it.

"Ugh, don't tell me you have threaten boss on my behalf." Berry put her hands on her hips waiting for her partner to respond to her.

"It's okay Berry, I wouldn't have it any other way. Avery-Grey wouldn't be who he his if he didn't threaten at least one person a day." Sparks and Berry laughed lightly as A.G just rolled his eyes trying not to pout because men don't pout. "I will send you both the file and any new information we get." Sparks said to them bring back the seriousness of why they were truly there.

"My cover." Avery-Grey asked as he tossed the file on to the desk in front of him.

"You are to be you. No cover, I don't want you to struggle to keep up with whatever cover you two came up with." Sparks said, he watched them closely as he spoke making sure there wasn't hidden worry or disagreement. He knew that they were both private people when it came to their life together outside of work. They didn't being there relationship into work, which is one of the reason they never said anything to them about their policy.

"Will do boss. Now if that is all Berry and I have packing to do." A.G stood up from his chair, and then shook his boss's hand as did Berry before they exited the room.

(A.G P.O.V)

opened the car door for Rachel as I try to do every time we enter or exited the any vehicle. I shut her door before walking over to my driver side, I got in. "Are you okay with this?" I asked her as I slipped the keys in the ignition. I was worried about her, I didn't want this to be a set back from all that we achieved in the last two years.

"I have to be okay with this. I mean who else is going to be able this off if not us? No one because no one has the access like I do, and I for one will not do this with out you." She didn't look at me when she spoke to me meaning that this case truly bothered her deeply.

"Well, I wouldn't let you do it own your own anyway." I paused for a split second. "Sorry but you my lovely are stuck with me." Her beautiful brown orbs admittedly meet my ocean blue eyes. She was smiling at me for a moment then pushed my shoulder playfully. "What I am only being truthful."

"I wouldn't say that I was stuck, it's more like I keep you around for your good looks and your strong muscles." I laughed at her choice words because she could have any man or women and she was just about as strong as I am so there was no need for me.

"Oh really, because the way I see it you are the only one that is able to challenge me in every way. You don't need me to open pickle jars or for my looks. We both know that I am not that much of a looker due to the scars I have." I meant for it to come out playful but I couldn't help to wince at the mentioning of my scar even if it came out of my own mouth.

"Scar are sexy. We both have them but it doesn't make you think of me as less pretty due to them." She slipped her hand into mine after I started the car up.

"You are right. You are so beautiful and those scars just make you more of a bad-ass." I counted down the seconds she would scold me for my language.

"Language Avery." I was on zero when she scolded me I could help but to chuckle. Something never change and that was one of them, apparently she has done it her whole life.

"When we get home we will start packing." I paused as I thought of more that we need to do. "Call Luke." I said loud so the system would understand me. A few seconds later the system was calling my half brother who ran my company from me. Well, I ran it just behind the seen, I wasn't much for the public eye.

"Hey, I can't talk long I am in the meeting for the label." His voice filled the speakers.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know Rachel and I will be heading out of town. We have a case in her home town so you know the drill. Emails no calls and if an emergency a text." I quickly informed him because I know he needed to get back.

"Okay, I got to go." he hung up the phone before I could tell him goodbye. "I hate when he does that crap."

"You say that every time it happens. When we get home we need to inform James that will be needing a lift our jet." She then got quite once again.

"Right. Mentally adding it to the list of thing we gotta do when we are home." I lightly squeezed her hand.

It took a bit to get to our house due to living far out from the city. We both grew to be people who didn't like the city. Plus it didn't give us the privacy that we needed being shifters and all. When we got there I opened the car door for her, I shut it and before she could walked to far from me I grabbed her arm. Rachel turned her head to look at me, I knew my violet eyes were showing because when our eyes met her's flickered yellow. I pulled her towards me then pushed her up against the car. She growled out playfully while I pressed my body up against her's. I kissed her with love and passion letting her know that she has me, that she not alone.

I pulled back from her. "You belong with me." She smile spread across her face, she has that spark in her eyes I only saw once in a while.

"You belong with me." She said told me back. It was our love you. It meant so much more then I love you, saying those words would bean insult in ways. She gave me a chaste kiss before we


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, like I said before I don't own glee but I do take credit for the o.c. also warning of G!P. I don't write fanfiction so it weird putting warnings because you don't put warning in books at least I dont. Hope u enjoy

Chapter 2

Rachel stood next to the bed folding the clothes she decided she would take onto the 'trip'. Jaden had

a few calls to make leaving her there with her thoughts. She tried to keep herself busy since they got

home to avoid thinking about going back to Lima. She folded her clothes putting in the two suit cased

that she decided to bring, packing light because she didn't plan on staying long not if she could have

any say in it. "Catch the bad guy, save the New Directions, come home." She muttered to herself.

She moved on to folding Jaden's clothes because she knew if she didn't do it he would just threw

random clothing in there. It wasn't difficult for her to pack for him, he always wore long sleeves and

pants never anything else. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a few pairs of his boxers, and a

few of his chest wraps. "You know you don't have to pack for me." Rachel jumped out of her skin as

she dropped his chest wrapped.

"Don't sneak up on me!" He laughed a bit until he notice his chest wrap on the ground. He stared

down at it. "Hey, what's that look for?" She asked him. She knew he still had issues with his body, and

it broke her heart. Jaden just shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from her. She made her way

over to him instantly, and took his face into her hands. "Don't be like that." he looked down at her with

a small smile.

"I just wish I a true man for you." Jaden closed his eyes so he didn't see her face. He knew that she

didn't care that he was born different then others, she was the most accepting person he had ever meet.

It was also not uncommon for the female alphas to be born with male junk if they were to have female

omegas as their mates.

"Oh honey, you are the only man for me." Rachel removed her arms around his neck, pressing her

body up against hiss. Jaden wrapped his strong arms around her. "If the men in this world were half the

man you are the world would be a better place." He tighten his grip around his omega pulling her closer

to him.

"I'm glad you think so beautiful." They held each other closely from a moment. He pulled back to

look at her. "You know that you are the only woman from me right?" She couldn't meet his eyes

because although she knew he loved her and that she was the only one for him she had her insecurities.

"Ray, you belong with me. There will never be another that could mean what you mean to me. I would

never through away what we have for some other girl." He reassured her just as she would him, but the

both knew it would take many more years together before they lost some of their fears.

"I know." She placed a kiss on his cheek before she pulled away from his embrace completely. She

went back to the dresser, she picked up the wrap she dropped extra slow.

Jaden stared at her ass as she took her sweet time picking up the wrap. Once she stood up, and went

back to packing he just leaned up against the door frame. He watched her intensely as he tried to figure

out how to bring up going back to Lima amongst a few other subjects. "Tell me what you are thinking."

he knew she could her the hesitance in his voice.

She peaked over at him quickly. "I am thinking about how I am going to explain my disappearance

to everyone. I am thinking how am I going to feel about seeing everyone. I am thinking that it's been so

many years since I have been to Lima along with seeing my fathers. I never wanted to return there, and

here I am returning to save a bunch of people who made my life hell when I was younger. You know as

well as I do that although I have my differences with all of them I wouldn't let anything happened to

them." Jaden could hear the struggle in her voice. Jaden strolled over to Rachel who was still over at

the dresser gathering things. Once he was behind her he wrapped her up in his arms.

"You don't owe anyone an explanation. How you feel on the other hand I don't know, only you can

tell but I will be here for you. Didn't you say that you haven't seen them since before you enrolled in

the military? I mean we have been glue together ever since we admitted our feelings for one another. If

they step out of line I will protect you, I will always take care of you. Just so you know how much you

care for others is one of the reason love about you." Jaden kissed her cheek a few times causing her to

giggle, and to him it was a magical sound.

"I know I don't owe them anything, but that doesn't mean they wont demand answers. With you by

my side I think I can do about anything. You and I have been through so much that I know I can always

count on you to have my back no matter what. To answer your question yes the last time I saw my

parents was when I enrolled in the military. I feel extremely bad about how I just left the with a note,

and didn't talk to them until the day we meet after training. We had that weekend to say goodbye

remember?" She leaned back into him as she responded to him.

Rachel didn't go to New York to make her dreams of being on Broadway come true. No, instead she

enlist in the army after she turned eighteen. She barely spoke about why she changed her mind about it

all. She grew to keep her emotions to herself with the exception of Jaden of coarse. When they met she

was just a talkative brunette with a big personality. She didn't talk much about her past, or her family

and neither did Jaden. They didn't have to talk about their past lives to feel connected or to each other.

Jaden didn't push her to opened up and she didn't push him either. Later on in their relationship they

started to share more and more until they knew everything about each other.

"How could I forget some how we manage to get the same room because they were not equipped to

run a hotel. You said since we had training together that we might as well spend more time together.

You were on the phone right at we both came to the door. So, it was your father that you were talking

to?" She nodded against me, before gathering the clothes in her hands and brought them to the suitcase.

"Indeed it was them. I made it a point to call them when we were allow to to make up for my lack of

saying goodbye to them." She replied as she stuff the clothes in the suitcase neatly. She started to be

one those girls that cleaned when they were stressed out.

"I bet that they understand." Jaden told her trying to make her feel better. "Rachel I was wondering if

we could talk about you submitting to me." Rachel didn't say anything, she just gave him a slight nod.

"I know that your not ready which is perfectly okay with me. I just wanted to let you know whenever

you decided that you want to that things wont be like you have heard. I need you to know that I don't

want to own you, I don't want you to be my slave or anything like that. You will always be my equal,

you will be by my side as you are now. I don't want you to think that things will change and if they do

it'll be for the best. The only thing that may change is that everyone will know that we belong together,

that you are taken." This the first time that they actually attempted to talk about it.

Rachel turned around to look at Jaden. She studied him for a moment. "You know there has been

alphas before that tried and almost forced me to submit to them." a growl echoed through the room.

Jaden wouldn't have any of that. "I guess that I am hesitant about submitting myself to an alpha even if

I know that you aren't like that at all. My ex Finn was a bit much when it came to trying to get my

submit. I thought I loved him, and I'm sure at the time I was but I look back at it all and it makes me

sick."

"Ray, we have been together for five years close to six and I'll wait forever as long as you stay with

me. I don't need you to submit to me, or anything along those lines. I might have a bad case of blue

balls here and there but it's worth it if that means I get to be with you." Jaden spoke with pure honesty,

it was something they both agreed on.

The phone went off breaking up their moment they were having. They both recognize the ring tone

they both set on their phone for their boss Sparks. Jaden pulled the phone out of his sweats and

answered the call. "I put you on speaker phone so Berry can listen in."

"Good. I was calling to see how things are moving along. I also need to talk to Berry." Sparks

informed them. "I'll take your silence as a go on continuing. Berry, I know that I told you that their will

be a concert and that your old teammates will be performing. I was thinking about it, and I decided it

would be better if you join them on stage." Rachel inhale harshly, almost causing her to have a

coughing fit.

"You and I both know that Berry doesn't sing." Jaden grew a bit angry at their boss as well as feel

concerned for his partner. He slung his arm around her neck pulling her close to him. He knew no

matter who upset she was she wouldn't show it, or cry at that.

"I am aware of this but it would be a better advantage if she was on the stage with them. I am not

saying that she has to, I just want her to think about it." Sparks said while he sat back in his office

chair. He knew that he was putting himself on a thin line with A.G.

Rachel cleared her throat before she said. "I will keep it in mind boss."

"That's all I am asking for. Now, how is everything else?" Sparks knew that the two of them would

be parking up and leaving out as soon as they could. They were the only agents that understood the

meaning of in and out. They get there mission done sooner than most, partly because they were shifters

they had advantages others didn't have.

"Everything is going smoothly. I talked to my brother telling him I will be off grid for a bit, I got

James getting the jet ready for take off, and now we just have a few things at home to take care of. I

still need inform my staff that they can take time off while we are gone, and what not." Jaden spoke

once more knowing that Rachel was having difficulties talking at the moment as million of things ran

through her head.

"Sound good to me. Shoot me a text when you leave." Sparks hung up the phone.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Jaden held me tightly to him, so tightly that I could feel his breast that were wrapped and hidden. I

hugged him back just as tight. I hid my face in his neck trying to keep my feeling in check. Sparks

wanted me to perform and if he would have asked me about four years ago I would have told him that I

would do as he asked. Now though I can't stand the thought of singing not after whatever happened.

With the memory invading my mind my eyes started to tear up. It was the only thing that could make

me cry. I was deep in my thought when suddenly Jaden lifted me up bridal style and walked over to our

window seat since the bed had suitcase on it. He sat me down first, I couldn't bring myself to let go of

his shirt. When he sat down I curled up into him taking in his fresh forest air smell.

"I belong with you." He said knowing I needed to hear his voice. "We are safe. I am safe." He then

kissed my forehead. His fingers gently stroke my back soothing me. "You know you don't have to sing.

No one will make you do it. We can manage just fine with us working the grounds."

"I just don't think I can sing not now, not ever." I whispered out wincing at the thought of singing.

Singing caused me a lot of pain, it was the reason I had lost Jaden for a while. I blamed myself for all

that happened awhile ago.

"It's not your fault you know. You didn't know that our enemies were near, even if you did it still isn't

your fault because I begged you to sing to me." I knew he was going to say that. He never blamed me

for us getting captured but I did.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own glee but take credit for the o.c. again I don't write fanfiction but I do write books. This book does have an intersex in it. If don't like don't read. I wasn't going to put any warnings because you don't put them in books they ruin the surprise bit none the less I did. I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

(No one's P.O.V)

They both laid wrapped up in one another as they slept. It was only a two hour nap until they were

awakened by an alarm that Jaden set. Jaden groaned as he reached for his phone, he managed to grab it

while Rachel stirred she looked adorable, she reached up and rubbed her eyes then sat up so she could

stretch. He watched her, she so beautiful with her wavy brunette hair flowing down her shoulders. She

had let her hair grow out some over the two years that we have been back from the war. Rachel looked

back at with her deep brown eyes that melted Jaden's heart, and took his breath away.

"Is it really time to get up." Rachel said in a bit of a childish voice.

"Yeah beautiful it is." He spoke soft to her. It was only voice he used with her.

"Mm... Okay." She got up and that is when she went crazy looking for things that popped in her

head. Jaden chuckle as he sat back watching the beautiful thing run about. It was a good ten minutes

before he even thought about talking to her.

"Why don't we pack the car up with out belongings, and have J.B drive us to your favorite Chinese

restaurant?" Jaden suggest as lifted two the heavier suitcase, and placed at the bedroom door as Rachel

was grabbing a few last things she had forgotten just a bit ago. She looked like a chicken with it's head

cut off.

Rachel suddenly stopped, and looked at Jaden. "You mean we have time to stop and eat?" Jaden

swallow roughly and thought about his answer wisely. Rachel was a bit scary when she used her 'You

mean to tell me' voice.

"Yes we do. I set the alarm an hour before we had to leave because I know you always think of thing

we need along with you always like to eat before leave out." Jaden told her as he shrugged. He knew

Rachel very well. They have known each other nearly seven and been in a relationship for almost six.

"Well are you just a sweet heart." Rachel teased him before continuing on her search.

"I'm a lot of thing when it comes to you." Jaden knew that was extremely cheesy sounding but it

didn't make any less true. Jaden was her partner at work, Jaden in the past was her war buddy seeing as

they and a few others were in the same group, Jaden was her hero, he was a romantic when it came to

her and so much more.

"As am I for you." She came up to him placing her hand onto his taunt six pack, and placed a kiss on

his lips. She pulled back from him with a smile on her face. It showed how content and happy she truly

was with him.

"We should get dress pretty girl." Jaden informed the tiny brunette. Rachel nodded her head in

agreement before she turned on her heals, and went to her closet.

The black hair man listen to his tiny brunette struggle as he walked over to his closet and picked out

a thin black, slightly loose in the chest area, long sleeve t-shirt, along with a pair of fitted beige cargo

pants. Due his scars he never wore shorts or regular shirts unless he was home. He didn't like all the

stares or the questions that come along with the stares. He just to avoid thinking about that six months

of his life that he endured. Jaden stripped down to his boxers, and chest wrap that he wished he didn't

need. He grabbed his pants first slipping them on then went over to his small dresser that was at the

back of the walk in closet. He pulled opened the top drew which was full of different small pocket

knives and choose one of the more discreet knives. He put the knife into his left pants pocket. After that

he slipped on his shirt avoiding looking in the mirror Rachel demand him to put on his door. Jaden

couldn't remember the reason of it but he did what she asked.

"Hey" Rachel said startling Jaden out of his thoughts. He turned around to see her standing there in

one of her short black skirts that he loved and one of her fancier red v-neck blouses. He looked her over

like she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and to him she was. He licked his dry lips. He learned

over the years to control lil A.G but right now he could feel him awakening. "What" She asked while

her checks redden.

"You look so good." Jaden said not missing a beat. He instantly walked over to her. The look on hisface told her that he wanted her. When he stood in front of her he bent forward rubbed his hands up her

tan, smooth thighs until he picked her up making her squeal in surprised. He stroked the soft skin of her

thighs lightly and as he did she bit back a moan. She knew he could smell her arousal, which only

turned her in more. "You smell so good too." Jaden said in a tone that made her shiver.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck taking her lips with her's roughly. As they kissed

heatedly moans from both of them filled the closet. Rachel tugged on Jaden's lip as she pulled back

releasing his lip seconds later. Their eyes met for a brief second they notice the desire in each other

eyes. Jaden rook Rachel lips with his this tine mashing their lips roughly together as he pushed her

back up against the wall pinning her there. She whimpered at the loss of his lips on hers. Soon his lips

were placing a small kisses along her jaw.

"Jaden we need to slow down." She unconvincingly rasped out while her hand ran trough his messy,

short hair she loved to tug on when they made out.

"Is that what you truly want?" he mumbled as his lips made their way down her neck.

"Not really." She bit her lip trying not to moan knowing it would egg him on to continue. "We have

to get going to though." all she wasted to do was grind herself against his hardness, but fought the

urges. This mission had the worse timing in the world.

"Mm... you're right." Jaden slowly unpinned her from the wall. "Put your thigh sheath on." it

sounded like a demand but to Rachel it was a plead. Rachel knew Jaden just wanted her to always be

prepared and protected.

"You want to do the honors big boy." She asked him as she returned to his closet with it in hand.

Jaden looked up from tying his boots. "You're really asking for it." Jaden warned her as she gave him

a smirk. She walked over to where he sat, which was on a short stool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She played innocent, she propped her leg on to the stool

between his legs. Looking down she clearly see he was still sporting a hard on from their activities a

few minutes ago.

"Of course you don't." He grabbed the strap from her hand placing it on to his lap. Jaden smirked

evilly up at her as he ran both his hands up her thigh as he pushed her short skirt up. "Good choice." the

thigh sheath was made for a smaller knife that would be invisible even in this short skirt. He picked up

the thigh sheath, and brought it to her thigh slowly wrapping it around her thigh were the knife was on

her outer thigh. As he adjusted the strap he made sure to brush his fingers close to her pussy.

Rachel struggle to breathe during his torture. She knew he was getting her back for teasing him after

she was the one to stop their heated make-out. "There you go." with that he bent forward, turned his

head and placed a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Thanks." she stuttered out as she pulled her leg away from him. "Imma go put shoes on now." she

quickly made her way out of his closet. Jaden knew what she truly meant she needed a fresh pair of

underwear, and she need her shoes too.

"You do that. I'm gonna bring the suitcases down to the front door." Jaden walked out of his closet

shutting the door. He didn't even wait for her to give him a reply.

Jaden walked over to the heavy suitcases that happened to be Rachel's, and picked them up. It was

that they were actually heavy because he was a shifter but out of the others they were the heavy ones.

Jaden didn't understand why women packed so much. They brought fifty different outfits for just a

couple of days. One time Jaden asked Rachel why she packed so much, and she just rolled her eyes and

muttered 'men'. He never asked again not just because of her response but after being in the military she

didn't pack so much clothes, but she did pack a first aid kit along with several weapons.


End file.
